


My Rock

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are always there to take care of the other, especially when they need it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rock

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a [gleedsm](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/) prompt [here](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/951.html?thread=22711#t22711).

The numbers from his math work in front of him were jumping around, dancing a jig all over the page and refusing to do so with any rhyme or reason. His professor had just about laughed at his thesis during class, but of course, hadn’t offered any advice on how to improve it. Just told him to fix it and e-mail it to him again in the morning. And let’s not forget the physics test he had looming over his shoulder, laughing at the notion of him getting any sleep at all for the next week. 

Everything was falling apart and it even just sitting at the dining room table in his apartment, Blaine could feel himself begin to shake. His head was pounding as the stress added up, his breath quickening as if he was running a race, still trying to catch up to all the work that needed to be done. He couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. The things that needed to be done just looped repeatedly through his mind. 

“Blaine?” 

The sound of his boyfriend’s inquiring voice barely made it through the fog of his brain, but he paid it little heed. He was busy, too much to do. Kurt would understand. 

Silence reigned in the room again and the pounding of work needing to be done seemed to double in his head, until: “Blaine, go get me a glass of water.” 

The boy looked up from his work, the tone of voice one that could always get his attention. Standing in the doorway of the room, Blaine saw that his boyfriend was standing by the couch, hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. Blaine hesitated for just one moment, barely even the space of a heartbeat. A tiny part of his brain tried to remind of all the things he needed to finish today. But the rest was already commanding his body to get up and go into the kitchen. 

In just a minute’s time, Blaine was walking back towards Kurt, a cool glass of water in his hand. He lifted his hands to the other man, eyes lowered and body seeming to hum. His heart was racing again, but for an entirely different reason now, the feel of what’s to come was pounding within him. 

“Put it on the coffee table.” 

“Take off your shirt.” 

“Lay on the couch.” 

Each command was followed swiftly, no second thoughts to be had. Which is how Blaine found himself laying face down on the couch, his head pillowed by his arms. He could feel Kurt walk closer to him, clearly looking down at the boy he owned. 

“Now tell me what’s wrong.” 

Blaine swallowed, the thoughts of all he needed to finish coming back and trying to override the peaceful place he as falling into. His voice was heavy with the weight of his impending duties. “I have so much to do. I have no idea how I’m going to get it all finished, I’ll probably fail my physics exam and my thesis was terrible and…” 

“Take a deep breath.” 

He did as he was told, letting the command wash over him. 

“Good boy, now I am going to give you a massage because just looking at you is making my back hurt. And with each knot I work away, you’re going to let one worry go. All you have to do is breathe and let me work. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, Kurt.” 

“Good.” Kurt said, and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. A moment later there were soft hands on his shoulders. Soft, but firm, because Kurt is so much stronger than anyone ever thinks. But Blaine knows. He knows that Kurt could take on anything and still come out on top, head held high for everyone to see. With each movement of his hands, he feels Kurt, his wonderful, Kurt, take each stress away as if it never existed, leaving Blaine empty except for thoughts of the man he loves.

\------

  


Kurt couldn’t help but moan wantonly as he felt Blaine tighten the restraints on his wrist. Tugging his arms, he feels exactly how tight they are, not enough to cut off circulation, but definitely strong enough to prevent any escape, barely loose enough to allow him a chance to wiggle around. He’ll be completely at his boyfriend’s mercy.

“Please, Blaine.” He begs, not even sure what he’s asking for. Just more, more of this feeling of weightlessness that makes his bones light and his heart soar. More of the gentle fingers running teasing lines along his hyperaware skin. More of Blaine, more of everything. 

His boyfriend chuckles lightly. “We’ve barely even gotten started Kurt. But you can continue to beg.” 

Kurt groans, his body pulling taut, tugging at the ropes and arching upwards. Seeking. Searching. But there was nothing there, just the cool air of the air-conditioned room. He thrashed his head back and forth, searching for Blaine, but he couldn’t see anything through the blindfold along his eyes. He had no idea of knowing where the other man was, he could only lie there and wait. 

“You look so gorgeous like this. Laid out like a buffet just for me.” 

Suddenly there’s a pair of lips sucking on his left nipple and Kurt hisses. He’s always been so sensitive there, and Blaine knows it. His assault is relentless. Sucking, lapping, with no finesse or care, just pure stimulation. It’s good, so good and Kurt is keening, whimpering with how amazing it feels. He’s hard, so very hard, just from being tied up and barely played with. And this is going to go on so much longer, Kurt is sure of it. 

Blaine’s tongue gives a final swirl around his nipple, giving it a hard flick, before moving downward. Soft kisses and little nips pepper a trail down his chest and towards his navel. Kurt lays as perfectly still as he can, but his body is so full of anticipation, so high from the feeling of giving his everything to this one man, that he can barely contain himself. He feels almost too full, like he’s going to burst forth from the cocoon of his current body and sprout forth into the world as someone entirely new. 

The kisses are heading downward still, lapping at his hipbones, making circles along his upper thigh. Close, so very close to the erection that seems to be straining, begging for some attention. He can feel Blaine’s breath on his shaft, little puffs of air as he kisses so close, but so far and it makes Kurt whimper and moan. 

An inch. 

Half an inch. 

Nothing. 

Kurt whines, his body arching again as the lips move away, his body bare again with no caresses or lips to adorn it. He whimpers, stimulated and needing, wanting. “Please, Blaine. Oh god, please.” 

Suddenly he can feel Blaine’s warm breath along the shell of his ear. Kurt’s breath hitches as teeth graze his ear. “No yet, darling. Not even soon.” 

“Oh god.” Kurt moans, all his remaining blood flowing south. He throws his head back in frustration, wishing he could pull his arms free and jerk himself off because he needs to come damn it. But he won’t he never would, because he loves this. This feeling of powerlessness, giving it all to Blaine, because even as his body gets wound tighter and tighter, he couldn’t feel any better if he tried. Only Blaine can do this to him, and he’ll love every moment of it.


End file.
